VILE
Appearance Vile is a 7ft tall A.I. Robot with a very slick exterior design. His primary color all across his body is jet black. Around his elbows, knees, ankles, wrists, and shoulders are red rings that circle around that part of the body. He has a red belt around his waist and two shapes on his sides; they are outlined in red with gray interior design. Red spikes go across his neck, his shoulders, his arms, his legs, and his chest. Vile's head is entirely black with gray shades that go across his face with a little spike going upwards. (like half of a star) two red stripes go down his face and his shades connect to two gray earpieces with red fins coming out. History Vile first surfaced as a mindless deactivated robot in the Alliance base Laboratory in "The Alliance: Empowering VILE". A mutant infected the robot with a electronic virus that turned him into A.I. After a spiky transformation all around his body; Vile broke out of the laboratory and found the mutant's secret base. Upon finding them, he told the mutants he envisioned a world of mutants only, where humans were no more and that the mutants could live free and evolve. The mutants trusted him and he became their leader. Vile led his mutant army to the ruins of Tokyo, Japan to scout for pieces he needed for the ultimate human doomsday device. As his mutants scouted for pieces, Vile stayed behind to find the Alliance. Finding Benson Malcolm, the two fought; soon ending in Vile pinning down Benson. Unfortunately, before Vile could finish Benson, he w shot in the back by Ren Giacchino. Vile, corned, flew off and regrouped with his mutant army and stole the Alliance's jet. Upon leaving, Vile and his army returned back to base and began to build the death device. Once finished, Vile realized he needed the smartest brain on the face of the Earth to operate the device. Realizing the smartest man alive worked in the Alliance laboratory, Vile hatched a plan to distract the Alliance into going somewhere far away while he and his group would kidnap Benji Harley. Upon kidnapping Benji Harley, Vile and his army fled to Alaska to begin operating the doomsday device. As the Alliance broke into the base and started invading, Vile commanded Catherine Wilson to distract them as he started the countdown. With Carol Wilson distracting Catherine, Vile had to fight Carter John. Vile despised the fact Carter, a mutant, sided with the Alliance. As the two fought, Vile finally realized he was being distracted. Though it was too late; Vile was thrown back and defeated. As Benji Harley reversed the machine's effects and the team ran off, Vile surprised Carter and tried to kill him before the place would blow. Vile was suddenly flung towards the bomb right when it blew up, destroying him...or did it. Onto "The Alliance: Gridlock", Vile sneaks onto Benson Malcolm's helicopter and then surprises him, causing the helicopter to crash in a muddy field in Georgia. Benson and Vile fought for the last time, as the battle resulted in Vile being destroyed completely.